


Null Dunes

by Fox_Bones



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Bones/pseuds/Fox_Bones
Summary: this isn't a fanfiction, more so just a practice prompt thingidk if this site is cool with thatI put it in OFF because it's inspired from that
Kudos: 3





	Null Dunes

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't a fanfiction, more so just a practice prompt thing  
> idk if this site is cool with that  
> I put it in OFF because it's inspired from that

And out in the waist, upon endless grains of sand and dust covered rocks, laid an iron crafted railway; and on said railway stood a simple, wooden trolly. Yet, despite the sand being evident, and some birds flying across the vast pool of orange and yellow looming above, there was naught a sound. Not a chirp, nor a whistle. Even with the sand being shifted and swayed, the only sound that made it through the background was static. Ear grating, mind numbing static. A static that rang waves of familiarity, and yet washed over a cold unfamiliar feeling of discomfort. In this vast wasteland of nothing, the sound of static emanating from the box set tv sat on the trolly was the only presence. The only thing keeping the thin worn out rope of the mind from snapping. Yet even so, it'd almost be better if if wasn't there at all. Maybe clinging was sooner to drive crazy then giving up. Staring in the bottomless abyss that was the white and black static screen, there was a search attempt. For what? Who knows. Yet even so, nothing was found. Time would be up soon. Or would it ever be over at all? Was everything for naught? "You know...." A cracking and drowned out voice ringing along the static, its audibility nearly none existent. "what you...... must... do..................... don't yo..u?"


End file.
